The Lay of Leith
by The Penned Tekrid
Summary: With his nephews slain in the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin must find a wife and produce an heir. However, time is stitched and inconveniently, Thorin must trek through Middle Earth to find something stolen. Sauron has meddled in affairs of the Gods and has sent Thorin to a time when he needs all the help he can get. Crosses over into the Silmarillion. Thorin lives AU. Thorin x OC
1. How to Save A Life

_**Welcome, everyone, to my story! A tale of thrills and excitement, love and war, friendship and sorrow!**_

_**But before I begin, I'd like to note I own NOTHING by J.R.R. Tolkien, despite how amazing The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and The Silmarillion are! All characters you don't recognize, however, were created and written by myself, The Penned Tekrid, and I would appreciate if you ask my permission before you use them, which I would not mind if you asked to!**_

_**I would also love to give a big thank you to all of The Hobbit fanfictions out there that have inspired and shaped my own story! If any of you authors out there are reading this, thank you for your amazing stories.**_

_**The following works are amazing, and if you like my story whatsoever, I recommending reading these too!**_

_**-"I've Seen Hell" by CeffylGwyn**_

_**-"Abad Bovan" by filimeala**_

_**-"Love is Patient" by photogirl894**_

_**-"Arkenstone Heart" by pirate-princess-loki**_

_**-"The Toymaker and the Widow" by cellotlix**_

_**I plan on having a strict update plan: One chapter every Sunday! And I will do my best to stick with it! So, plan for chapter two by the fifteenth!**_

_**And so now, without further ado, read on!**_

_**~The Penned Tekrid**_

**Chapter One; How to Save a Life**

_It was cold. Though the blood pumped through my veins, I could no longer feel the heat of my flushed skin, nor the adrenaline that swarmed my muscles. Blood was blinked from my eyes, cuts ignored, pain vanquished from all thoughts. All I could feel was the death surrounding me and Orcrist hewing extremities left and right. My mind fuzzed with thoughts of worry, of wonder, of confusion, but despite it all, my body still dodged and parried, kicked and slew. Thorin was no more, but Thorin II? The King? He was alive and well, at the peak of his prime, and where he should be; fighting for his people and kingdom._

_I had seen the battle field before- the blood lust was nothing new to my weary mind. Yet while before I fueled myself with rage for the dead, a new light began to flicker within. A light of Hope. A light for my sister and sister-sons, my companions, my people. Myself. With the people of Lake Town and the army of Durin defending my kingdom, I felt my Hope blossom, and could see it bloom anew in the hearts of others, both Dwarf and Man._

_The Orcs did not understand the Hope of my people. It tormented them, killed them. Hatred and rage they could modify for their benefit in the thick of war time, but Hope? That feathered being that perched so carefully in the soul to spread its' wings when all seemed lost? Once awoken, it would not be so easily silenced._

_Orcs fell before my kin like leaves in autumn. Though many already lay injured or dead, my people fought ferociously. With Smaug slain, Erabor was finally within our reach once more. All that stood between us and our prize was the army led by Azog the Defiler. The accursed creature should have perished long ago in the ruins of Moria, but sweet revenge turned sour when the Goblin King revealed his bounty set upon my head._

_I could see the pale Orc straight ahead, hacking Dain's Dwarves down as if they were blades of grass. The mighty creature, though handicapped by his lack of hand and forearm, was unstoppable against many. He was my destination._

_Orcrist sliced the neck of a gnarled Orc to my right, beheaded another behind. The pack of Orcs was thinning beneath our weapons, and the ground was littered with their black blood and lifeless bodies._

_A low horn stopped me in my tracks, and as I brushed the fraying locks of hair away from my face, my body began to ache with a painful weariness as my battle wounds caught up to me. A pack of Wargs could be seen racing over the mountains, more Goblins and Orcs upon their backs. A fourth reinforcement army, as large as the one that came before it, came full force, crashing into armored Dwarves and Men, beheading some with a simple bite._

_My Hope wavered. Our armies were already exhausted from the full force of Azog's army, and this new wave would surely be the death of us._

_In the moment before the force of the Wargs descended upon us, I looked around slowly for what felt like an eternity. How many of the Company still resisted the Orcs? How many sat at Mahal's side? How many tombs would be built? How many families destroyed? Would I live to see Erebor come back to life?_

_"Thorin!"_

_The warning call stirred me back into reality. In that instant, I ducked to the trampled earth, a blade whizzing through the air where my neck had been only moments before. But it was no ordinary blade. It had notches along it and the blade spiked out ever so larger with each notch until it reached the width of my forearm. The color, though it was made of some metal, seemed like the milky white of bones, and that, along with the notches, strangely reminded me of a mans' spine. It was a rather shocking realization to come to when faced against this monster._

_"My father wants your head, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór!" The monster growled in Black Speech, swinging its' blade like an ax down toward my body._

_I rolled on my shoulder off to the right, getting a decent look at the creature as he watched me. It was pale like Azog, but a mighty red beard draped down from his chin and trailed along most of his armored chest-whether it was red by natural color or the blood of those he murdered, I could not tell. What little of his face that was not covered by metal was deformed and mangled almost beyond belief. His lower jaw and chin had no skin, but was only streaming flesh, layered with debris and dirt. The metal that I thought to be a helm seemed to be the only thing keeping the flesh attached to his face. Nails had been pushed into place, and it sickened me to think of the procedures necessary to do this to any living being. What ill will kept this creature from death?_

_I had heard of Azog's son, but only in passing. Bolg was his name, and at the time of his mentioning, he did not seem like a threat to me. Not for the first time in my life, I had been wrong._

_A roar erupted from Bolg's scarred lips, his ugly weapon aiming for my neck once more. With my own yell, I raised Orcrist to meet his own. The force of the blow nearly sent me flying, but I held tight to my glowing sword, the skin on my hands protesting from the pain. Yet another roar escaped me and I threw my weight into Orcrist, bringing it around Bolg's blade toward the notches. Orcrist stuck in one of the notches and I began to swing around, pulling Bolg's blade with mine. Despite his best efforts, the hilt was torn from his grasp and the blade was tossed off a ways into the surrounding battle._

_Bolg's eyes followed his weapon, and I knew he intended to get it back, but I had other ideas. With a last triumphant growl, I brought Orcrist around on his neck, slicing clean through without any difficulty._

_"Thorin! Thorin!" I saw my nephew, Kíli, who had warned me of Bolg's presence only just in time, chanting my name while slicing the leg of a gnarled Orc, a playful smile on his lips. Despite a few cuts, he looked to be in better condition than I._

_With a fierceness I had not felt since the battle of Azanulbizar, I grabbed at the thin hair atop Bolg's decapitated head with my other hand, and began my trek toward Azog. The blood covered Orc was still slicing at those around him. I felt my skin crawl as he licked my kins blood from his fingers, a look of satisfaction painted across his scarred face. _

_"Azog!" I yelled when I had come within Azog's radius, throat already aching from battle cries. When I was sure his cold blue eyes fell upon me, I raised up the head of Bolg and after a moment of holding it, I tossed it toward him, "Take your son back."_

_A look of slight horror replaced the proud grin that had been there previous. Those piercing eyes followed as the head rolled and then stopped just at his feet. Horror turned to disgust as he kicked the head away from his bare feet, bouncing this way and that as more feet tripped over it._

_His disgust soon morphed into rage as he charged me, the tall Orc swinging his weapon my direction. He had bested me once before, and I did not plan on letting him do it again. _

_I ducked his blow, slicing at his ankle. I did not intend to kill him just yet, but instead, opted to toy with his anger. This monster did not deserve a quick and painless death._

_With a shout, he swung again. I dodged once more, Orcrist cutting at his rib cage a bit more savagely than last. _

_Azog's anger was intensifying by the moment. His blows were getting foolish. He was becoming more sluggish with each slice I landed on his body. Just as I was about finish him for good, a call over the clamor of the battle field distracted me._

_"Kíli! No!" _

_My eyes landed on my youngest nephew, and I realized just why Fíli had called his name; an Orcish arrow was lodged in the flesh just below his shoulder. Had in not been in the heat of the battle, or a real arrow in his shoulder, I might have laughed at the strange expression of surprise on his face._

_"Kíli!" I dodged Azog and ran straight for my nephew, catching him under the arm as his knees hit the ground._

_"The Elves!" Kíli gasped, a shaking finger pointing off into the distance. _

_Sure enough, Thranduil could been seen just over the hillock that the Wargs had swarmed what seemed like a lifetime ago. Though the distance was mighty, the Elf caught my gaze a nodded solemnly as his people charged forward, his own son, Legolas, at the head. It was in that moment I forgave Thranduil. Rather reluctantly, but he was forgiven nonetheless. _

_A mighty kick to my chest shot all thoughts from my mind and air from my lungs. I shoved Kíli in the opposite direction and watched him stumble forward into the battle, shooting his arrows into anyone near by, despite the arrow sticking from his own chest. He hadn't noticed Azog appear beside me._

_I laid on the ground, trying to regain my breath and find Orcrist, which had slipped from my hand when I caught Kíli. _

_Azog's wicked grin had once again appeared as he held my own sword above my body, ready to fulfill his threat of wiping out the line of Durin. _

_Fíli and Kíli would live. Let Azog take my head if he wanted. With the help of the Elves, Erebor was as good as ours. My job here was done. I would not fight back._

_A gargling laugh slipped from the Orcs' throat as he sliced the tip of Orcrist diagonally across my chest._

_"Given up so easily, Dwarf-Scum?" He asked raising Orcrist up once more. I grit my teeth, ready to meet my forefathers and Mahal, "Suffer in hell, coward!"_

_A blond flash suddenly stood between the towering Orc and myself._

_"No! Fíli!"_

I sat up too fast, my eyes blurring as the blood rushed to my brain. I steadied myself for a few moments, taking in my surroundings as my vision cleared.

My upper body was bare for the most part, aside from the stained bandages over the healing wound Azog had dealt me.

Azog.

I started suddenly, looking up from the bed I was in. Across from me was the most heart breaking scene I have yet to lay my eyes on.

Two beds sat opposite of mine, both with a pale Dwarf partially under the navy and white covers. I recognized them instantly. Kíli was on my right, four half cut arrows protruding from his chest. The bandages around them flooded with blood. Too much blood.

Fíli's face was almost completely covered in scratches and cuts, all of which had been doctored and cleaned. The most terrifying part was the cut that ran horizontal across his neck. Though it was not deep enough to do enough damage, I still gagged, my heart pounding inside my chest. My eyes tricked me and told me they still breathed, but I knew better.

Worse yet, my sister sat between the two beds, both hands clasping the lifeless ones of her sons. I had promised to bring them back to her, and I had failed. I felt tears threaten to spill as I was reminded of my own brothers death, telling me to watch over our little "Díssie" before he passed.

"Dís..." A choked whisper escaped my lips.

Dís' dark locks swung around, tears slipping freely down her red cheeks and disappearing into her black beard.

My sisters tears were nothing new to me. In fact, they had been more common than smiles for a long while. We endured much, my sister and I. First the loss of our mother to Smaug, next our grandfather, brother and father. Her own husband fell next to me in battle, and I did not have the heart to tell her he had fallen until two years latter, much to her anger. It was then I began to care dearly for my nephews, and raise them as best as I could. And now... we only had each other.

"Thorin!" She cried, looking much like the small child she used to be before time took its' toll on her.

She picked her light blue skirts up and raced to my side, a pained smile wrinkling her features slightly. She knelt on the ground close to the short bed I sat in, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap.

I could feel the uneasiness thick in the air between us. We had endured much together, but had argued bitterly more than once in our lives. I could hardly forgive myself for the first time we argued. I was certain Dís hated me, and I would not have blamed her if she told that to my face. It had been on our trip to the Iron Hills just after Smaug's attack. I had blamed our mothers' death on our poor, burned sister, and did not talk to her directly for many years afterward.

But those days had passed, and I needed her comfort now more than anything. With a resolute heart, I reached for my sisters shaking hand and brought it to my cheek, my eyes closing sadly. After a few moments, she brought her other hand to my other cheek, her forehead resting gently with mine. Together we cried until sleep overtook us and we slept nestled in my small bed as we had when we were children.

* * *

"...Mahal rest their souls."

"Mahal rest their souls." I muttered quietly with the crowd, my nephews returning to the stone from which Mahal made them.

My company, Dain, Dís and I stood solemnly in the burial chambers. Erebor was being rebuilt, and for the first time since the passing of my grandmother, they were being used. They, of course, were too deep in Erebor to be damaged by the dragon, and my grandmother rested easily in her death-sleep. An empty, ornately designed stone tomb was put next to hers for our grandfather, with their only son and his wife not far from them. My brothers empty tomb was next to mothers, and on the other side of his, Kíli and Fíli took their final slumber for all eternity, and one day, I would lay at their sides.

Looking over the three graves side by side, I thought sadly of how much Frerin would have liked to meet our nephews- he had always had a soft spot for children. I prayed for Mahal to bring my two nephews to rest with their uncle and grandparents.

I was overjoyed to find all of our company intact when I awoke three days after the end of the battle, if not bumped and bruised. Even young Ori boasted of killing a couple of Wargs all his own during the war.

As we began to leave the burial chambers- Dís was staying behind to give her sons a few parting words – I was waylaid by our burglar.

"Thorin... Thorin I'm so sorry." The Hobbit stuttered, unable to bring his worried eyes up to my own, "I never should have-"

I embraced the Hobbit warmly, much to his surprise as he let out a startled grunt, before pulling back once more.

"You need not say anything, friend." I insisted, "You had our best interests in mind."

"That's just it, Thorin." He paused, his eyes searching mine cautiously, "I only had my intentions in mind. I-... I caused this." He motioned into the burial chambers where Dís was whispering to her boys, "I thought that with giving the Arkenstone away would mean no one would... die."

"Bilbo." My eyes narrowed sadly as a seriousness befell my voice, "Whether you had taken the Arkenstone to Laketown or not, someone would have died. I may have died, Bilbo, or Ori, or any of our Company. Death is inevitable in the face of war, dear Hobbit, and my nephews died valiantly for what they believed. I could ask for no more from you. Mahal, if you had not done what you did, we all may have perished."

Bilbo seemed satisfied with that answer, but said no more before he paced off nervously.

Dís emerged from the tombs a moment later, her eyes puffed and red from the crying. She tried to brush them away, however, when she saw my worried eyes fall on her.

"Dís. I owe you an apology. I could not fulfill my promise-" I started, averting my gaze to avoid looking into those blue eyes I thought might turn furious.

"Stop it Thorin." She sighed, stifling a sniff, "They would have followed you even if I had told them not to. They weren't children and they knew what they were doing. They could not bare to see you die, do you know what? They lasted the first two days after the battle.

Fíli was beside himself. He had thrown himself in front of you and slayed Azog, and he thought it all for naught. He thought you were dead, but still guarded you long into the battle, receiving that wound to his neck just before the last of the Orcs fled into the mountains. He wanted-" Dís stopped here, composing herself as her voice became thick with sadness, "-He tried so hard to keep strength. He wanted to make sure you would live, Thorin, even after Kíli had slipped away from us." Her deep blue eyes held tears as she stared into my matching ones, "He died only a few moments before you awoke. He was always so strong... All we can do is pray that they finally meet their father."

With a soft smile, she blinked away the tears and walked around the small group of the Company before disappearing back up the steps to the upper chambers. I had never seen my sister more strong than she had been through this ordeal. It was no surprise where Fíli got his strength.

I clapped my hand on Dwalin's shoulder as I joined the Company all gathered in a circle. Despite the sadness in their hearts, there was still merriment.

"Aye, just wait till the Misses shows up." Bombur was chuckling, his huge gut a rumble, "All nine babes'll enjoy the trip, no doubt."

I felt my brow lift in surprise. Bombur was the last Dwarf I suspected of being father, let alone a father to nine.

A part of my mind began to nag, just in the far reaches of my skull. With Fíli and Kíli gone, I'd need a new heir to the throne. As much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't going to be deathless like Durin.

_**Well, my friends, that there ends chapter one! I would greatly appreciate some reviews, as I'm not just writing this for myself! If you have any questions, I'll be sure to get back to you!**_

_**~The Penned Tekrid**_


	2. Leith Daughter of Leuthar

**SO I SAW DESOLATION OF SMAUG.**

**And it was amazing in my opinion. And has really... boosted my chapter writing. Working on chapter eight as you read this! **

**So yeah. Everyone go see that.**

**Thank you, by the way for the one review and three favorites! Can we double those, perhaps?**

**Comments and critiques are welcomed! In fact, they're most wanted!**

* * *

**Chapter Two; Leith, Daughter of Leuthar**

"Well, laddie, there seems to be only one thing to do." Balin said with his thick accent, an unusually mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I will plan the wedding!" Dís said, the excitement plastered to her face.

Erebor had been reclaimed for nearly a month now. Stone work was being mended, remunerations had been paid in full to the living members of the Company, minus myself, of course, as well as Thranduil, Bard- now leader of the peoples of Laketown and Dale- and Dain for their assistance. All eleven company members had been offered a home in Erebor, and to my surprise, each took the offer graciously, with the exception of Bilbo. Bombur and Gloin's families had arrived only recently from Ered Luin and the Iron Hills, respectfully, and all had been settled into the best homes of Erebor.

Though Bilbo had stayed for the awards and celebrations, most of which had been in his honor, he had left for Hobbiton just after the second week.

"You will be greatly missed, Bilbo." I said, my hand squeezing his shoulder in a friendly manner, Gandalf waiting on his own horse a little ways off, "Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay? It is a great honor to live amongst us Dwarves. Few of us ever welcome strangers into our fortresses, let alone simple folk such as yourself." I grinned toward the end of my sentence, jesting with our poor, serious burglar.

Bilbo simply smiled back, shaking his head slightly.

"You asked me to help take back Erebor, Thorin. And we have. You have your home, and I have mine." He stated simply, reminding me of the speech he gave when I thought he had forsaken us in the Goblin City.

I embraced our burglar one last time, the rest of our Company each getting his own turn with Bilbo afterward.

"Travel well, my friend. You will always be welcomed here if it ever stirs in your heart to see Erebor again."

And with that, we watched Bilbo and Gandalf leave for the Misty Mountain pass. I never saw Bilbo again.

"...And I better send out invitations to our cousins in Ered Luin and the Iron Hills. Dain, no doubt, would want to join us." Balin and Dis were still rambling on about the wedding I was supposed to have. They were, however, missing one very important detail.

"And the dress!" Dis gasped, her inner child slipping through the rough, Dwarven exterior she wore, "I could go shopping with-"

"With who, exactly?" I interrupted, forehead creasing in exasperation, "Because as far as I know, I have no intended yet, and it would be rather foolish to send out invitations to a wedding with no bride."

Both Dís and Balin snapped their mouths shut in embarrassment.

"Then I..." Balin began rather slowly, a small smile forming on his red face, "Shall send out word to all Dwarf kingdoms announcing your search for a queen, and to bring every eligible Dwarf maiden for you to inspect."

"Inspect?" My sister bit defiantly, turning on Balin, "Men do not _inspect_ women to marry them. They _woo_ them."

"Correct!" Balin nodded instantly without hesitation. He had most likely learned, in his many years, that Dwarf women are never wrong, and to tell them they were was more foolish than attacking a Warg with no weapons clad in nothing but the beard on their chin. Most Dwarrows knew that to be true, as did I.

My companion and adviser scurried off before he could make an even larger fool of himself, with a rather determined Dís following closely behind to inspect the announcements before they were sent off.

It reminded me of better days. The few precious years in Erebor we had before Smaug had attacked. Back when we were children with few cares in the world. Before Dwalin had been born, Frerin, Dís, Balin and I had been the kingdom trouble makers. Few Dwarves who lived within the mountain did not know our names.

I yearned silently for what once was. For the playfulness of my sister, my brother at my side. My mother and all her compassion, my father and grandfather so wise and strong. I wished I could look upon these path ways that wound through the mountain and remember games of tag, not fleeing from flames. Look upon the majesty of the front gate and not picture the many bodies we had stumbled upon when we first entered the mountain, locked in silent screams of terror.

I clutched at my chest, the breath caught in my lungs. These memories would plague my dreams for all eternity.

* * *

Within the next month, a total of seven letters replied to the announcements, and all maidens arrived by the month after that. The day after the last caravan entered Erebor, all women were instructed to meet Balin, Dís, and myself in the banquet hall.

I found myself unable to stop pacing along the stone floor of the banquet hall, rather nervous. I had stood against Bolg, Azog and even Smaug himself and here I was terrified of finding myself a wife. How pitiful.

"Calm yourself, laddie." Balin chuckled, sending a smirk my way, "You have seven to choose from. How difficult can it be?"

"Aye, but there's bound to be a few nutters." Dwalin concluded. The tall Dwarf had not originally been invited, but barged in to the hall just behind his brother on the pretense that he was "protecting the King of Erebor". Dwalin, however, had always been a bad liar. I knew he enjoyed seeing me squirm, and this, no doubt, would be one of those occasions.

My pacing stopped as the guards opened the banquet hall doors and seven very different Dwarf maidens walked before me. I could not help but find myself inspecting each and every one as they marched through the door.

The first one looked rather beautiful- she had red hair, most likely of the Firebeard Clan, and calm gray eyes. She dipped her head nervously when she caught my gaze on her, playing with the folds of her pale green dress.

The next two both had similar appearances: dark complexions with white tattoos adorning their faces and hands. Both had dark eyes while one had blonde hair and the other black. Their overall demeanor was rather... foreboding. It seemed likely they were sisters.

The fourth maiden was much older than the three before her. So old, she could have been my mother by the look of it. Her face was wrinkled, her hair was graying much more than my own, but her hazel eyes seemed kind enough.

The next Dwarf looked bored with the whole situation. Her brown eyes stared straight forward, though she often brushed her dark brown hair from her face. There wasn't much to learn from her walk by, unlike the next one.

This one wore a neutral expression. While she did not seem overjoyed at the aspect at being here, she did take time to look around and marvel at the architecture and tapestries of the banquet hall. Though Smaug had ravaged and burned our oldest and most precious of tapestries, a few were salvageable and hung magnificently from ceiling to floor. But it was in her blue eyes I saw a hint of something interesting- something just out of reach. Just when I thought I could understand what it meant, she blinked the spark away and tussled her blonde hair nervously.

And last, but certainly not least, was quite a surprise. A small maiden dressed in a frilly pink nightmare of a dress, her mousy brown hair bouncing as she skipped, bright green eyes taking in her surroundings. She waved my direction frantically, a wide grin painting her cheeks rosy. She seemed only a child.

With each maiden lined up before us, I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"Welcome maidens from far and near." Dís spoke before I had had the chance to gather my thoughts, "You all, no doubt, heard about the announcement of my brothers need for a queen. We'd like to thank you for arriving with such speed. Over the next seven days, my brother will get acquainted with each of you that stands before him, and at the end of those seven days-"

"Thank you, Dís, but I am quite sure I can speak for myself." I bit back sourly, earning a giggle from one or two of the women.

I kept my eyes before me, but could seen the flash of a glare my sister threw in my direction.

"As my sister was stating, at the end of those seven days, I will chose who I feel will best assist me in rebuilding and leading my kingdom to the full height my grandfather had it before me. Now, without any further intrusions-" I shot a casual glance toward my sister, "-Would anyone be willing to volunteer first?"

Without a moments hesitation, the maiden with blonde hair and those blue eyes that hid a glimmer, stepped forward, her face as neutral as ever.

"If you would have me, my lord, I would like to... hmm." She hummed for a second, "Get this over with first."

"I like that one." Dwalin muttered quietly from behind us as a few jaws dropped in surprise, including my own.

"Pardon my wording!" She stuttered when she realized what she had said, her eyes boring into my own, embarrassment apparent from the deep red of her cheeks, "I meant no disrespect. I could not find the words."

I shook my head and held my arm out to her nonetheless, jaw clenched. Confounded women.

* * *

"So..." The woman and I- she introduced herself as Leith- had wandered to the balconies overlooking the front gate, which was almost entirely repaired. The view was astonishing. The sight of the sun setting with Dale in the distance never failed to leave me breathless. Leith seemed to enjoy the view as well, her eyes wandering over the rebuilt Dale, and as I watched her, I realized that the first order of business would be getting to know her.

"Tell me about yourself, Leith." I said casually. In all honesty, I had no practice, one might say, with the opposite sex. I had never been intended to anyone, and there were so few female Dwarflings my age in Erebor, whomever my father would have chosen would have been from the Iron Hills or Ered Luin. Before Smaug, the only women I had often spoken to were my sister and mother, but once we had fled, there was no time for such commodities. It had always occurred to me that I would need an heir, but with the birth of my nephews, I prepared Fíli to take the throne.

She hummed to herself slightly, not taking her eyes off the greenery. Her blonde hair was rather long, reaching mid back, and wavy. The front part of her hair was braided back to the rest that hung freely, but some shorter strands hung down in her face, which she often brushed away, I noted. She wore a deep green and cream dress made of velvet and accented with ribbons that fit her nicely. She seemed stiff and awkward it in, however, as though such an extravagant dress was foreign to her.

"My father is Leuthar, my mother is Edit, and I have a younger sister, Synnove. I was born and raised in Ered Luin, and traveling here was my first time away from home. My mother replied to the announcement without my consent, and whether you choose me or not, we're living here now." She seemed to mutter the words out, her eyes becoming sad as she stared out over the hills, "I miss my home."

"So you resent me." It was not a question. It never occurred to me an invitation like this would attract poorer families looking to marry off their daughters, even if their daughters had other plans.

"Not in the slightest." She responded, finally turning her questioning eyes on me, "You did not ask for me personally. It was my mothers decision to leave behind all we know for what she wanted. She did not even consult my father."

"But surely you could have disagreed? You aren't of age to make your own choices?"

"I am in my one hundred and thirty first year." She snorted, shaking her head as her eyes wandered once more, "I could have laughed in my mothers face had I wished, but if I had refused, she would brought my sister and..." She paused, blinking as she thought, "She is too naive to be a queen, and I could not run that risk. Not just for my sister, but for anyone else."

I felt my admiration grow for the young maiden standing before me. Still young, she had made a decision not for her own benefit, or her sisters, but rather, she took the well being of Dwarves she did not know in a kingdom she had never seen, and a King she had a likely chance of marrying, whether she liked him or not.

"That's very honorable of you." I murmured lightly, but she only shrugged it off.

"I should not be so selfish." She told me, blinking a sudden ray of last sunlight from her eyes, "Telling you how I feel about coming here. You are being forced to find a wife in order to keep your lineage from failing, instead of finding a woman you would rather meet of your own accord and wooing her for a couple of months instead of days."

"It... must be done." I insisted, "I am only worried that whomever I may choose will not like it here, or even me, for that matter." I nearly gawked when I finished, finding myself admitting my deepest worries to another Dwarf I only just met a few moments ago.

"How could that be so?" She asked, a kind smile forming, "Erebor is very breathtaking, even in the state of repair it is in. Ered Luin is nothing in comparison, and I can only guess that the Iron Hills are the same. My parents were right in telling me I would like it here."

"But-" I began rather cautiously, confused by her sudden change of heart.

"I never said I do not like it here." She chuckled, a mischievous gleam reflecting from her eyes, "But I will miss my home nonetheless. You missed Erebor when you traveled, did you not, my lord?"

"You make a valid point." I concluded, eyebrows raised in surprise, "But please, call me Thorin. There is no need for such formalities."

"Then you should not worry, Thorin." She corrected calmly, playing with a braid from her hair, "You seem to be a very noble and kind King. One who would not willingly take a wife merely as a trophy, but as a friend and ally."

"I- I hope to be all those things." I could hardly find the words to speak as Leith showered me with a speech on attributes I did not think I possessed. Was I such an open book that I could be read in a matter of minutes? Or was this perhaps a unique trait she held?, "Is there any last thing I should know about you?"

"I fear I am rather boring." She chuckled, "But I have a soft spot for dogs and children. I babysat my cousins quite often back in Ered Luin, and our dog, Etna, came with us here. She was one of the pups of my first dog, Chrishna."

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I have never had a dog before." I thought out loud to myself, thinking of the days when Frerin and I would beg our mother for a puppy.

"Never?" Leith gazed at me, shock widening her eyes.

"Never." I shook my head with a laugh, "My mother did not like dogs. We came close to convincing her at one point, but then my younger sister, Dís, was born and she put a stop to our begging. She had heard of too many instances when children were bitten or attacked by them, and was worried Dís might get hurt. And then after Smaug... there was no time."

"You have a brother as well?" She asked innocently.

"Had." I corrected, keeping my emotions locked with. I had many years to hide the guilt I felt behind Frerin's death, and I would not allow it to appear again, "He was killed in one of the wars against the Orcs."

"Oh... I am sorry for asking. I should have known since he was not present in the banquet hall." She looked uncomfortable, as if she had somehow insulted me.

"You did not know." I insisted.

"But your sister, Dís. You love her, don't you?" She began almost as soon as I went to answer her.

"Despite our irritable remarks, yes. Of course." Nothing could bring me to loath my sister. Not after the hell I had put her through as a young man, "Why?"

"I can tell she loves you very much." Leith said softly, gaze caught on the horizon in an unwavering stare, as though she could see beyond Dale and to other worlds, "I saw the glances she gave you when you spoke. I often give my sister the same ones. I would do anything for her. She's been through much, hasn't she? Your sister, I mean."

"Yes." I answered slowly, unaware of why or how she knew so much.

"Oh." She blinked and her trance was broken, "It sounds as if I'm prying. I am just...well aware of those around me." She insisted, glancing toward me, "I always have been. It's well apparent in her. Her hardships."

"Really?" I answered, thinking back to the short amount of time she had seen Dís, "How so?"

"How she held herself. When she spoke to us, I could see how proud and strong she is by how she stood, but when you began to speak to us, I saw the weight of the world fall on her shoulders. It was almost unbearable." Leith recollected, eyes searching an invisible scene before her, "And the way she looked at you. You may have only seen the sarcastic and annoyed glances she sent to you, but when you were unaware, she looked at you as though you were her savior. A drink of water at the end of a desert. Like you were the last of her kin." She paused, looking back at me. I could see it in that moment: that searching, thoughtful gleam in her eye. The one I had seen earlier, "I have made you sad."

"No." I insisted, shaking my head slowly, "You are merely remarkable."

Remarkable indeed. I knew these things about my sister. I had fought through the same emotional battles as she. But was this all apparent to someone so briefly exposed to our home and lives?

"And you are right." I continued when she had not answered, "Losing our mother to Smaug was the beginning of it. As children, when Erebor was attacked, our mother had run to go find Dís. When neither returned, I went myself and found her face to face with the dragon as he tore through the gate we stand above. I grabbed her out out of his path, but not before his fire burned one of her arms nearly beyond repair. In my grief of losing so much, I laid the blame of our mothers death on my sister. I made the next few years of her life miserable. The murder of our grandfather and loss of our father tore us further and further apart. It wasn't until Frerin died that I saw what a terrible brother I had been to her. She was devastated. She stopped eating, and I started to believe I would no longer have a sister as well. To this day, I believe she owes her life to Airíli, the Dwarf she married. He made her smile again. He gave her two sons. And then he died at my side in battle. And now her sons as well..." I trailed off, my chest aching.

"You blame yourself." She whispered, a look of pain upon her face that mirrored those feelings I held hidden inside.

"Of course I do." I said sadly, eyes falling to the stone work at my feet, "I was not strong enough to keep those safe she truly loved."

This Dwarrowdam that stood before me had changed talk of the love for my sister into a confession of the deepest parts of my soul in a matter of minutes.

A hushed silence fell over us, but it was comforting in an odd sort of way. Calming.

"Well, Thorin." Leith began, backing away from the rails she had previously been leaning against, "I believe you are more than strong enough to protect your sister, and this kingdom, from any further harm. You should not doubt yourself so much."

I had no response as I stared back at her, heart racing from my recollections, from admitting my fears and short comings.

Unsurprisingly, Leith smiled a sad smile, her hands grasping one of my own.

"I'm afraid I'm keeping you from your duties." She said after a moments hesitation, her hand slipping from mine as she signaled to the appearing moon, "And my parents will be wondering."

"Of course." I murmured, eyes still searching hers. I carefully reached for her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles, earning a small smile in return, "Until next time, Leith."

* * *

"Balin, I think we need to send the others away." I had stumbled across my friend and sister deep in conversation in the library. It began as more of a tease to my sister and Balin, having already gone through such work only to send the others home only after the first day, but I feared meeting the others. And I was already fond of Leith, despite the short amount of time in her presence.

"What?" Dís snapped, both she and Balin looking up as if they had seen a ghost, "You're settled on the first one already? But you haven't even met the others!"

"And they traveled all this way, Thorin. Would you send them away so soon?" Balin included, pulling anxiously at his white beard.

"What need have I to look further?" I asked them, truly contemplating my joke, "Leith is kind, level-minded, already admires Erebor-"

"Thorin." Dís tried to interrupt.

"She is already making decisions based on the needs of others, and values them far above her own." I exclaimed. Yes, it seemed a shame to send the others home, but Leith had the makings of a fine queen.

"She sounds fine, Thorin, but-" She shook her head with a sigh, "She is an Ironfist."

I narrowed my eyes at my sister, unable to believe her. The silence that fell between the three of us was startling.

"You are sure?"

"Yes. We asked all parents of those who came, just to make sure." Dís said sadly, "She does not seem like one of them by the sound of it."

Ironfists. Of all the Dwarf Clans of old, the Ironfists had been the most warlike, starting disputes over the pettiest of complaints. Though they did not get gold sickness like the rest of the clans, they were greedy beyond comprehension. They were also well known for their distrust and hatred of strangers. Leith, of course, did not show any of these undesirable qualities, more the exact opposite, but if word got out an Ironfist had become part of Durin's line?

For when Mahal made The Seven Dwarf Lords, each got a wife, with the exception of Durin. So it has been a tradition for Princes and Kings of the line of Durin to take wives from other Clans, just as Durin had. But the Ironfists, along with the Stiffbeards, Blacklocks and Stonefoots, had been put further into Middle Earth than the Longbeards, Firebeards and Broadbeams, and for many centuries had never intermingled.

"I will... make my decision when the seventh day is up." I concluded, turning on my heel and heading toward the throne room to take my mind off of this nonsense before Dís or Balin could stop me.

* * *

_**Pronunciation;**_

_**Leith- "layth"**_

_**Leuthar- "loo-thar"**_

**_Edit- "ee-dit"_**

**_Synnove- "sin-nove"_**

_**Etna- "et-nah"**_

_**Chrishna- "krish-nah"**_

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaah buddy. Chapter two done! And for those of you reading, I have a total of twenty nine chapters if you'd like to follow a long, but that's only with a rough outline. I originally had more. I cut the original ten Dwarrodams down to seven because I was getting bored with them, unfortunately. **

**But yes! Review my lovlies and I will see you next time! Don't forget to go see the Hobbit: DOS! **

_**~The Penned Tekrid**_


	3. Fallon Daughter of Brennus

**Chapter Three; Fallon, Daughter of Brennus**

After my morning duties had been completed- overlooking the construction, taking complaints or requests from my people, and the likes -I began my slow trek through Erebor toward the banquet hall. It had been decided, by my sister of course, that for the next six days, whomever wished to go next would arrive at the banquet hall doors, and whichever maiden was there first was given that day.

I was slightly surprised to find the dark skinned woman with white tattoos and blonde hair waiting stiffly near the large metal doors. Unlike most of the other maidens, instead of a dress made of cotton materials, she wore a thick brown and tan animal hide jacket and pants, despite the warming weather. Her blonde, nearly white, hair was not braided or held back by any bands, but instead hung loosely around her face. The tattoos were circular and were accompanied by a few straight lines that littered her forehead and cheeks.

"Good morning." I bowed when I had reached her, the best smile I could muster plastered to my face.

She nodded with a grunt, but said nothing more.

Though I held my arm out to her to begin our walk, she merely glanced at my extended elbow and made no attempt to take it.

With an awkward nod, my arm fell back to my side and I began to walk in no particular direction, relieved to find her following not far behind. I slowed my pace to let her catch up and began my questions.

"What may I call you?" I asked after a moments hesitation, glancing her way. It wasn't until then I noticed how extremely tall she was- a good half a head higher than myself.

"Fallon." She muttered, eyes straight ahead.

"Ah, Fallon." Her named felt rough on my tongue, "What is your family like?"

"Family travel." She grunted, her large steps echoing around the walls, "Never stay one place long."

"What would you do if they happened to leave after- if I chose you?" I corrected myself, a little curious as to her family line. I had never seen a Dwarf so dark skinned and tall.

"I follow." She said, my eyebrow quirking up. There was no sense to be made in this conversation.

"What about your family? How many are there of you?"

"Father Brennus. Mother Gwyrtheryn, small sister Morcant, small brother Riounus. So..." She paused, counting on her fingers. She held up the number seven but stated, "Five."

"Mmm." A strangled sound came from my throat. What I found interesting was that the son, Riounus she had said, shared the same name ending as their father. That was very common for the Broadbeam, Firebeard and Longbeard clans.

"Do you know what clan you are of?" I prompted as we descended stairs toward the front gate.

"Clan? No clan." She concluded, "Lost to mind long ago."

"Ah, I see." They were nomads who had no understanding of normal Dwarf customs, an unknown family lineage and she was unwilling to stay if her family left. One down, five more to go.

"Well, thank you, Fallon, for your time, and I look forward to meeting your sister." I managed a painful smile as I bowed and, before she could say anything- if she planned on it -I turned back up the stairs and started for the library, where I knew Dís and Balin would be awaiting me.

* * *

"I don't know why they even came!" Dís grumbled rather loudly when I had reached the library and told them of my brief encounter with Fallon, "I could hardly get a word from their parents. They could not even understand Westron!"

"May we excuse them?" I suggested, my index and thumb pinching painfully at the bridge of my nose. A splitting headache was beginning to form, "I honestly doubt her sister will be any different."

"Do you think that would be best, upsetting people like them?" Balin pointed out, his mouth a thin line as he emphasized "them".

"Point taken." I sighed. I knew little of these people, and offending them could prove to be disastrous, "I need air."

I left my sister and Balin behind, making for the front gate with quick steps.

I was beginning to doubt that I had made the right choice, letting Balin and Dís send out announcements. I needed an heir, but finding someone suitable to be Queen seemed an even more impossible task. Had my father been alive, I might have asked him what he did, though he was much younger when he married my mother.

I stepped into the welcoming hall, the hall that had been flooded with gold during our quest to vanquish Smaug. Of course, drowning him in burning liquid gold did nothing but anger him as he shot out the sealed gate toward Lake Town. Had it not been for Óin, Bofur, Fíli and Kíli, those who had been left behind, I may not have even gone back-

I shook my head as I made my way uneasily across the floor. Those times had passed, and reminding myself _why _I would not have saved those men, women and children of Lake Town left an unsettling clench in my stomach. In reminded me of my grandfather, when I was nothing more than a mere Dwarfling, assault Dís for evening looking at _his _gold.

The thoughts that often brought me nightmares began to recede as I got closer and closer to the front gate, and recognizing a familiar blonde head just inside the gates.

I quietly walked up behind, stopping a few steps before her.

"Why don't you go out instead of standing in the way?" I asked, amusement leaking into my words.

Leith nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around and bowing when she saw who had startled her.

"My l- Thorin!" She corrected herself, "I did not mean to block your way, I was just... too afraid to go alone, but it's very beautiful so I thought I might look."

"Would you like me to join you?"

"You do not need to, I can go myself, I am just... new to Erebor and Dale, and it is a bit frightening. We did not often see Men in Ered Luin." She explained, a nervous smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"No, I have been meaning to see Dale for a few days now. And yes, the Dwarves of Ered Luin and the Iron Hills are not quite as open to other races as we are. But after the battle, it would seem rude to exclude the Elves and Men after their assistance." I stated, holding my arm out for her to take. I was surprised when she did not.

"Aren't you shunning your duties of finding a wife?" She wondered, biting her lip.

"No, I have already met one today. Fallon." I let out a sigh, forehead throbbing once more.

Seeing my discomfort, Leith slipped her own light green sleeved arm under mine and prompted me forward toward Dale.

"Which was she?" She finally asked when we had begun our walk.

"One of the dark skinned, tattooed sisters. The one with blonde hair." I said, relieved to be outside of Erebor for the first time in weeks.

"Oh." Leith's nose scrunched in distaste, "I did not like the look of them. But I should not judge them by their looks."

"No, you should not, but her personality was definitely... unique." I grinned.

Leith smiled with me but said no more.

On the outskirts of Dale, I finally found the courage to speak my mind.

"You did not tell me you were of the Ironfist Clan." I said lightly, glancing down at her.

"You did not say in the announcements you only wanted women of specific clans." She bit back rather quickly, her smile falling.

"That is not what I said-" I retorted, not wanting to upset her.

"But that is what you meant." She turned her head toward me, lips pursed, "We had a wonderful time yesterday, though you knew not of my heritage, and you seem to be enjoying yourself now, even with that knowledge. I see not why my clan matters."

"You are right." I sighed, shaking my head angrily to myself, "I was foolish to mention it."

"Just do not judge a book by its binder, Thorin." Her smile appeared once more and I felt my foolishness disappear.

The merriment of Dale had returned almost completely by now. The peoples of Lake Town had settled rather well with the posterity of the old Dale citizens. The lives of men were short, and unfortunately for those who escaped Smaug's wrath upon Dale, none were alive to see the reclaiming and rebuilding of Erebor and their home. But as mentioned, their children and grandchildren, fed the tales of the once booming city of Dale, flocked here when news reached their ears.

"It's beautiful." Leith breathed at my side, clutching to my arm as if it were a dream.

She was right- the sandstone color of the city, once turned black by Smaug, had returned anew and the vibrant colors of the red tiled roofs and flags stood out among the dull colors of the walls. The cobblestone roads and streets were almost entirely intact when rebuilding began, and the feeling of them underneath my boots was strangely familiar to me. Frerin and I often came to Dale with our mother as children to get fitted for outfits and the likes, but I found it hard to believe I would remember all those years ago.

"Ered Luin was never this colorful!" Leith murmured, her eyes taking everything in as quickly as possible. Before I could answer, she darted off to one of the stalls, investigating the produce that was freshly grown on the fields surrounding Dale. Though the dragons scorch marks scarred the fields many years ago, the ground had taken nutrients and become fertile once more.

"We never get fresh fruits either!" She exclaimed, examining the apples and oranges, "Everything is imported from the Shire and other towns near by, and even then they're very expensive and far past ripening. Ered Luin is much too cold to grow anything."

"Would you like some?" I stepped up to her side, the woman behind the cart bowing as I appeared.

"Oh no, I could not ask you to do something like that for me." She shook her spread hands at me, smiling all the while.

"Miss, please." The cart owner insisted, motioning to the fruits, "I would be honored."

"Alright..." Leith mumbled uneasily after a moment, glancing from me to the owner, "But only one."

She eyed the fruits until she plucked one from the stand she found suitable and, without a moments hesitation, bit into the red apple.

Her eyes widened as juice dripped from her lips.

"It's so juicy!" She laughed, hiding her mouth with her free hand.

I chuckled with her, turning to pay the shop keeper, but she held her hands up as I held a coin out for her.

"Anything for you, my lord."

"Take it." I ordered- these people were still poor and needed every coin they could earn, "Please."

With a reluctant smile on her lips, she took the coin, thanking me before I was dragged away by Leith, who still munched on her apple.

That was how the rest of my day was spent- enjoying each and every stall in Dale with Leith. It was not boring, but, instead, was a nice day away from duties, which I'm sure Dís carried out in my absence. Which I would probably never hear the end of.

"Thank you Thorin." Leith sighed as we walked arm in arm back to Erebor as the sun began to set behind the mountains.

"It was my pleasure." I reassured her.

She flashed another of her radiant smiles before we walk in silence back to the front gates.

"If you do not choose me, Thorin, we can still be friends, yes?" Leith asked suddenly as the shadow of the mountain fell over us, "You make me feel as if I never left home."

I smiled down at her as we stopped, a tender beat to my heart.

"Of course."

And with that, we parted ways once more.

* * *

_**Pronounciations;**_

_**Fallon- "fahl-on"**_

**_Brennus- "bren-nus"_**

**_Gwytheryn- "gwi-there-in"_**

_**Morcant- "more-cant"**_

_**Riounus- "ryu-nus"**_

**Wooooo, another chapter up! Hope you all are enjoying! Please don't forget to favorite and comment, as I love hearing your feed back! c: **

**By the way, if you like Lord of the Rings fanfictions, be sure to check out my friends fic "The Fellowship of the Rings Plus an Elleth"! Super cute and exciting!**

**And it's not Christmas Break for three weeks... should I update more often? Leave an answer in my inbox or comment it!**

**~The Penned Tekrid**


	4. Eilis Daughter of Sigdag

**If there is one thing I can tell you all, is go listen to "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran, if you haven't yet, and cry. Because it's beautiful and heart breaking and makes me want to give Thorin a hug. Yeah. Go do that. That you to everyone for the comments, faves and etc, but what I REALLY want, more than anything, is someone to critique my writing. I want to know if Thorin seems out of character, or if someone is unlikable or if it's just plain boring!**

* * *

**Chapter Four; Eilis, Daughter of Sigdag**

I awoke the next morning feeling fresh and content, reminded of the days before Erebor and what a pleasure it would have been to have Leith there as well. Frerin would have been rather smitten with her, no doubt. He had always been the popular one around girls our age, though she was too young, and had not been born before the sacking of Erebor. I was, after all, thirty eight years her elder, and was only twenty four when we fled to the Iron Hills.

My good morning came to a crashing halt when I remembered my duty as king in finding a bride, queen and mother to my heirs.

As expected, Leith was on my mind. She would be a good queen, she already proved herself in her decision to come in place of her sister, and she said she was good with children... and of course I was already greatly taken by her. My quest seemed done, but five maidens still remained.

I dressed rather sluggishly, at last shrugging my favorite blue vest over my shoulders and exiting my room.

Unfortunately, my duties, which were usually bland and uneventful, flew by before I could blink and I found myself wishing to stay back and work instead of meet with the next maiden. But I was a king and would not break my word.

Maiden number three wore a similar frilly pink dress to the one she had on the first day. Though her light brown hair had been pinned atop her head, the tight curls had begun to fall out and frame her face. She looked anxious, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

"Good morning." I murmured, keeping to my bow until she spun around to face me.

"My lord!" She giggled, curtsying with her hands splayed out behind her, "I've been so excited to meet you! I came yesterday morning, but that _barbarian_ was here before me, so I made sure to get up extra early to be first!"

"You weren't here long, were you?" I asked, her arm grabbing my own. She pulled me off, though I'm sure she had little clue as to where she was going.

"Oh, only a few hours!" She laughed, a hand hovering over her mouth as she did so.

Though I would usually enjoy such enthusiasm, this had been taken to a new extreme.

"Ah. I see." I managed to choke out, "Please, tell me about yourself."

"Well, where to begin?" She wondered aloud, her index finger tapping at her lips. It was then I noticed freckles dotted along her nose and cheeks, something not often seen on Dwarf women, "My name is Eilis. My mother is Pora, my father is Sigdag. I have three older brothers, Lykag, Mannag and Jarlag, and one younger brother, Caomag. My brothers and mother are at our home in the Iron Hills, but Papa and I traveled here together." She grinned up at me, her bright green eyes boring into mine.

"Who answered the announcement? Your mother?"

"Oh no, no. She was sorely against it." She chuckled, heels clicking against the stone below our feet, "I decided to."

"You are old enough to?" I questioned, confusion building. Perhaps her appearance deceived her.

"Old enough?" She ripped her arm from mine and came to an abrupt stop, bringing her hands to rest on her hips and stamping her foot, "Of course I am old enough!" She began to pout, her eyes holding tears. Then again, perhaps I was right.

"How old are you then?" I stopped with her, my patience wearing thin.

"I'm sixty six years old." She announced proudly, pout all but gone and tears vanquished.

This girl was no older than my nephews before we left for our journey. It took all my power not to bring my hand to my forehead to rub away the newly forming headache. They seemed rather common nowadays.

"My lord, you look troubled." She murmured, her forehead creasing in worry, "Are you alright?"

"No, I am afraid not." I grumbled, unable to hold my thoughts back, "I do not understand. You are still a child, but you decided to come try your hand at marriage?"

"I am not a child!" She argued back, her foot stamps reappearing, "I am sixty six-"

"You are a child and you test my patience! Let your mother decide what you do, from now on, Eilis." I retorted with a snarl.

Her hand was slapped across my face before it could be stopped. With that, she turned on her heel and began running in the opposite direction, crying madly and huffing as a spoiled child.

Though my cheek stung for a few seconds, I was not angry. The child was immature and needed to be taught a lesson. She should not throw herself around in the way she had, especially to a king. Had it been any other Dwarf, they might have taken her up on the offer, and she would be forced into a very early marriage, and, most likely, an unhappy one. She had all her life to find a husband.

With weary mind, I began my walk to the library to report back to Dís and Balin.

I walked with my eyes on the floor, hopefully shooing off any unwanted company as my feet carried me along the familiar stone path toward the library.

One would think that, with his eyes down, one would be more cautious about stepping on feet, but I had spotted the little leather shoe too late and, though I tried to side step, managed to catch their toe with my own.

"Ah, pardon me! I should have-" I glanced up to find myself face to face with a wincing Leith.

"Thorin." She chuckled lightly, "You sure know how to leave an impression."

"Literally." I sighed as I took her arm to balance her as she rubbed at her toes through her boot, "I should have been watching."

"That is alright." She smiled, setting her foot down, "I should have been paying more attention myself. How was-?"

"She was sixty six." I sighed, answering her unfinished question.

"You must be joking!" Leith exclaimed, "Who would bring a child to engage to a king?"

"Neither of her parents wanted her to." I admitted, walking at her side as I continued my journey to the library, "She came of her own accord."

"What a fool." Leith mumbled under her breath, "And what an unkind thing to do to you."

"Yes, well, so is the luck of the king." Another sigh escaped my lips, and I wished I was not so irritated in front of Leith.

"Oh surely it is not that bad. You have only just met three girls." Leith argued, walking at my side.

"You are right." I chuckled, glancing back down to her, "I exaggerate. Only two have been complete nightmares."

"Oh please. If you think the next four will be such 'nightmares', as you say, put it to an end and choose the one you are most fond of." Leith batted her eyes innocently, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Trust me, I have already brought the idea up to my sister and adviser. They both enlightened me to the fact it would be very rude to the families that traveled so far." I insisted, glad to think she had the same idea in mind. I was growing fond of our daily meetings and chats, despite the many feelings welling inside from the last two days.

"Yes, that is very true." Leith agreed, her arm finding its' way to my own, "I guess you will just have to endure it."

"I am sure it will be worth it in the end." I smiled, placing my other hand on her own resting on my forearm.

"Oh Thorin." She mumbled, her eyes averted from my own, "I feel so unfair."

"For what reason?" I asked her, hoping it was nothing of my doing.

"Here those girls get only a few hours with you, if that, and I've seen you every day thus far." She admitted, a fair smile reaching her face, "Don't you think that is a little unfair?"

"By my beard, I am sure they do not mind at all." I chuckled back, my worries instantly put at bay, "They did not seem to like me all that much anyway."

"And if one of them did?" She reasoned, eyebrows up.

"Then that is too bad for them, for I enjoy your company far too much to not see you every day." I admitted, more to myself than to Leith.

A bright pink lit her cheeks before she looked away.

"You are far too kind to me Thorin." She said a little louder a whisper.

"Some deserve kindness who do not believe they do." I told her with a squeeze to her hand.

We arrived at the library doors before Leith could answer, so I released her hand and arm.

"I am afraid that I must depart. I have a meeting with my sister and adviser about my last..." I grumbled to myself, unable to complete my sentence.

"I understand." She insisted, bowing before she took her leave.

"Unless you'd like to join me and meet Dís and Balin once more? If you are uninterested in that, you would be free to look through the books. If that is something that interests you." I did not want to say goodbye to her just yet.

"Oh, of course!" She exclaimed, eyes brightening, "We were never allowed in the royal library in Ered Luin."

With that, we began our walk through the library to my meeting point. It, too, had luckily remained intact, far from Smaug's fires. This was greatly appreciated by Ori, who worked there tirelessly since coming to Erebor.

The library was three stories high with multiple staircases curling up to the upper levels. It was here, in the library, where the most wood was used in the entirety of the mountain, with the exception of some scaffolding for the mines deep below the ground. For instead of stone, most all of the bookshelves were made of polished oak, fashioned and beautifully carved by the few woodworkers we had in Erebor. Instead of stone under foot, a great carpet had been made especially for the library. Though tables, chair and bookshelves had been place atop the carpet, if one cleared away the entirety of the furniture, the story of us Dwarves was stitched into the maroon tapestry, all the way up to the founding of Erebor. And in the very center was a picture of the first king of Erebor, Thráin I, five times my great grandfather.

"Of all the magnificent things..." Leith breathed, her eyes looking this way and that, "It's ancient!"

"Well, it's nearly a thousand years old." I informed her, watching the seated Dwarves around us pour through their books.

"Thorin!" I glanced toward the voice to find Ori with his large book out, a quill in his fingers and his other hand waving my direction. He slammed his leather bound book shut, shot his quill in to the ink well and heaved the monstrous thing under his arm.

"It has been a while, my friend." I took Ori's free hand in my own and clapped him on the back with my other.

"Who is this?" Ori asked cautiously, glancing wide eyed towards Leith when he had pulled back from me.

"Ah, surely you have heard that I look for a queen?" Ori nodded vigorously, his braids bouncing.

"So this is the future Queen of Erebor." He concluded, bowing lowly to the floor, "I cannot say what an honor it is to meet you, my lady."

"Oh, no, no, no." Leith quickly grabbed his shoulders and stood him up straight, worry creasing around her eyes, "I am just Thorin's friend. He has not chosen yet."

"Oh, my apologies then, miss." Ori's nose was turning a bright red in embarrassment, his fingers disappearing into his knitted, fingerless gloves as he fidgeted, "I will be on my way then. Goodbye Thorin!"

"That was Ori." I chuckled to Leith, pulling her back onto our route, "He was one of the younger members on our journey to reclaim Erebor."

"Oh dear!" She gasped, worry appearing once more upon her features, "Had I known, I would have shown him greater respect-!"

"Had you done that he would have been even more embarrassed. He would rather be treated as an equal, not a superior." It was true, of course. I would not lie to Leith. Though all the members enjoyed the fame and glory in the first weeks, they slowly became themselves once more, content with their lives as they were before.

"If you insist."

We found Dís and Balin seated at their usual table toward the back of the library. Balin was looking around calmly, but Dís was buried deeply in a book, her gaze locked intensely on the words before her.

"Dís." I stated, hoping to catch her attention.

"Finally," the dark haired Dwarrowess grumbled, book still up to her nose, "You are late. You must have been rather taken to this one. Now aren't you glad you didn't send them all-?"

"Actually, he was with me." Laith interrupted, her face once again contorted into a worried mess, "I am sorry I kept him so long. I knew he was meeting you."

Dís' book was slammed to the desk rather loudly, earning a few annoyed glances from those around us. Her wide blue eyes turned slowly on Leith.

"Pardon me." She breathed quietly, sending a glare to someone who shushed her, "But you startled me."

"Dís, Balin, you have seen Leith, but I think you have yet to meet her." I motioned for the two of them to stand up.

"Aye, that's correct." Balin stepped forward, his sleeves brushing against the floor as he did a sweeping bow, "I am very pleased to meet you, miss Leith. Thorin says nothing but wonderful things about you."

"I have told him he says too many things, but he refuses to listen." Leith curtsied to Balin, "And am I correct in believing you journeyed through Middle Earth with Thorin to retake Erebor?"

"Why yes, of course you are right." Balin chuckled, coming back to a standing position, "What an adventure that was."

"I can only imagine." Leith sighed, "I am truly jealous of the sights you beheld."

"Yes, they went and left me behind." Dís sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "I was thoroughly enraged, of course."

"Dís, it is wonderful to finally meet you!" Instead of a curtsey, Leith pulled my sister into a warm embrace, one she was not quite used to, "Thorin has told me all about you, and I have even heard some fantastic stories about you from around Erebor."

Dís looked rather surprise by the news, as did I. Fantastic stories? Either Leith was hearing stories from a drunk Dwarf or she knew who to flatter.

"But what you've been through." Leith murmured, pulling back from Dís, forehead creasing. This I knew to be true honesty, "I do not envy you your pain, but you are a strong Dwarrow, and I greatly admire that of you."

Dís seemed stunned to silence, simply searching Leith's blue eyes in wonder.

"But do not let me interrupt your meeting. I know you have much to discuss." Leith began to back a way, bowing shortly to the three of us, "Until tomorrow, Thorin."

I watched her retreat, a fond smile coming to my mouth.

"Well, I see what you mean." Dís huffed, falling back into her chair, "She's adorable to say in the least."

"And quite smooth with her words." Balin chuckled, winking my direction, "One might say you have fallen under her spell, Thorin."

"Spell?" I questioned, wondering if he was jesting or serious, "What kind of spell could she weave?"

Dís and Balin shared a knowing glance but spoke no more of the matter.

"So, how was this Eilis girl?" Balin changed the subject, and though I still wondered what they thought, I decided not to pursue it.

"She is sixty six years old." I mumbled, pulling out a wooden chair along side my sister.

"What mother would bring their child of that age to become a bride?" Dís gasped, her fingers stopping their bored drumming against the desk.

"Her parents didn't bring her." My own fingers began their restless dance against the wooden table, "It was her idea."

An uneasy silence fell over the table.

It was a few minutes before Balin's hand patted my own.

"Better luck tomorrow, laddie."

* * *

_**Pronunciations;**_

_**Eilis- "eye-liss"**_

_**Sigdag- "sig-dag"**_

_**Pora- "poor-uh"**_

_**Lykag- "lie-kag"**_

_**Mannag- "man-nag"**_

_**Jarlag- "jar-lag"**_

_**Caomag- "kay-o-mag"**_

**Yup. That's chapter four. I just finished working on chapter eight... so if I do two to three chapter for each week of break, we'll be up to chapters eight to eleven! A good place to be, I believe, as there's nearly thirty chapters. That would put us about half way! Guess I better start writing. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter if I decide to before Sunday. Oh well, playing it by ear!**

**Thanks and please review! c: Remember: critique critique critique. **

**~The Penned Tekrid**


	5. Ninian Daughter of Hurush

**Hai guiezzzzz.**

**I'd love some feedback!**

**Kay thanks bye! Enjoy the chapter! I MIGHT upload another one tomorrow. Might. No idea. I've got some time now that I'm on break. Really need to catch up. Just started work on chapter nine. Needing some inspiration somewhere...**

* * *

**Chapter Five; Ninian, Daughter of Hurush**

This morning did not feel quite as rough and exhausting as the last few had been. There were two thoughts that powered me through my morning duties and sent me off toward the next maiden: First being the thought of meeting Leith afterward and having a nice chat about anything whatsoever, and secondly, meeting with my Company.

We had made it a tradition to meet at least once a month, whether it be with mugs of ale or plates of food, to remember those who are no longer with us and to, in lack of a better word, socialize. I always made sure each Dwarf was happy with his living conditions, his job and any other thing that might be bothering him. The rest of the city may slowly forget of their heroic deeds, but I, for one, will not. After what they sacrificed, I took it upon myself to see them all happy.

At last I found myself near the doors of the banquet hall, bowing to a lovely maiden dressed in pea green. Her red hair was up and her gray eyes flashed kindly at my arrival.

"It is lovely to meet your acquaintance, King Thorin Oakenshield." She bowed, her hair swaying as she moved, "Your stories do no justice to you appearance."

"That is kind of you." I murmured, straightening from my bow. Surprisingly, this one seemed normal enough upon first glance, "You know my name, but I'm afraid I have yet to hear yours."

"Ninian, daughter of Hurush." She said with a small smile, "We are of the Firebeard Clan and live under your cousin in the Iron Hills."

"Ah yes, you are not the first from the Iron Hills, and I expect there to be plenty." I rambled on. I could not find the right words to piece together, and it was rather unnerving. I always knew what to say- at least, up until now.

"That is probably true." She agreed, "I recognize a few of them."

"Well Ninian." I interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen as we walked slowly along the corridors, "Tell me about yourself. Do you have siblings? Who is your mother? What do you do to pass the time? Erm, things like that."

"Well, my mother is Rufina, but I'm the only child they have. I was their lucky baby." She began with a smile, eyes glazing as she reminisced, "My parents tried for years for a baby, then low and behold I came along. They never tried again, so I am quite lonely. You have a sister, correct?"

"Yes, Dís. But I also had a younger brother." I explained, hands clasped behind my back as we walked, "Frerin. He was killed in the battle of Azanuilbizar, though, many years ago."

"Ah... I'm sorry for your loss." Ninian placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I've lost many in my short years as well."

"The line of Durin is strong though." I continued, hardly noticing the last part of her sentence, "But I shouldn't be selfish. Who have you lost, Ninian?"

"Well, only my past husbands." Ninian shrugged lightly, hardly batting an eyelash.

I stopped in my tracks, brows creasing despite my surprise. Dwarves married once their entire lives, even if their spouse succumbed to disease or war. To find a Dwarf looking to marry again, let alone after having more than one spouse prior was... odd, to say in the least. But this immediately marked Ninian out of the running for queen, as a king could never take a married Dwarf.

"You've been married before." I sighed. Ninian was nice enough compared to some that came before her and it was a shame she could not be chosen. I blinked, wiping the thought from my mind. Even if she had never been married, she was not nearly as interesting as Leith had been in the first few minutes. It was just reassuring that there was more than one "normal" maiden to meet... or at least, had been.

"Oh yes." Ninian said a bit too brightly, "Seven times, to be exact."

"Seven?" I choked. I thought I had heard her incorrectly, and could not understand what could possibly drive a Dwarf, let along anyone, to marry seven times, "What... happened to them, might I ask?"

"Well Swidun fell down a mine shaft, his rope snapped, Oswin got an incurable disease, Kenelm left, I suppose, Roshanak died in a battle against Orcs, Sigihild was eaten by a Warg, Idunn choked to death and Peudhar just did not wake one morning." She said all of this with a quaint smile.

"Hmm." A strangled note escaped my throat, "Well I am sorry to leave you, but I am afraid I have a meeting with my sister. Until the last day, Ninian."

I bowed and slipped away without another word, eyes already searching desperately for Leith. I had seen a flash of sadness cross Ninian's eyes, but I did not feel sorry for her. Quite the contrary, actually: I felt rather cross, and was glad I had an excuse to leave before I could speak my mind. She was a fool for thinking she could take an eighth husband and make herself a queen, only to "dispose" of this one as she had before, no doubt.

I found Leith waiting outside the library as I thought she would be and garbed in light blue, a fitting color for her complexion and eyes. Her smile immediately lifted my heart, but apparently my own smile was not true enough.

"Ah, what happened with this one?" Leith chuckled as I neared, "Even your wrinkles look exhausted."

"Well," I murmured, rubbing beneath my eye subconsciously, "She was fine. Kind. Caring. But..."

"But...?" Leith prompted, her head tilting in question. Was that a twinge of surprise I saw cross her face while I spoke?

"She has been married." I let the words sink in before I finished my sentence, "Seven times."

"Oh, but she must be lying!" Leith gasped, eyes widening.

"What would compel her to lie about whom she has married to a king who might make her a queen?" I questioned, shoulders slumped.

"Perhaps she did not want to marry you?" Leith considered, her lower lip disappearing beneath her teeth.

"She appeared to be too happy." I argued.

"Well, what happened to each of them? Surely she cannot be divorced from all seven."

"Oh no," I chuckled darkly, "All seven either disappeared or died."

We stood in an extremely uneasy silence, Leiths eyes searching my own.

"Well, there goes another one." She laughed awkwardly, rubbing at her arm nervously, "At least the decision will not be difficult to make."

"Yes." I sighed, "At least."

"Well, I should not keep you from your sister and Balin." Leith insisted, reaching for the library handles.

"Ah, there will not be a meeting until later tonight." I said lightly, holding my hands up to stop her, "I am meeting with my Company for a drink."

"Sounds exciting." Leith nodded, "I guess I shall be on my way then."

"But you may come, if you would like to." As before, I would rather have Leiths presence than not, "Dís will be there as well, and would make good company if the others become rowdy."

"If you do not mind, my l-" She stopped herself, biting her lip with a shake of her head, "Thorin. If you do not mind, Thorin, I would love to meet the rest of your company."

* * *

A bar deep inside of Dale was the choice for this evening. Though most of my men would rather keep to the inside of Erebor, there were few places large enough to meet, yet rowdy enough for our liking. If I recalled correctly, the name of the bar was 'The Red Scale', newly named after the reforming of the city.

Leith and I were the last ones there most likely, as I had taken my time walking with her. I was in no hurry- I enjoyed our Company meetings, but I did not want to rush Leith in too quickly. They were a rowdy bunch that showed few manners when drunk, and I hoped that my being late would hold them off on their ale escapades.

"'The Red Scale'." Leith murmured as I held the door open for her, "Any relation to Smaug?"

"It would seem so." I chuckled, following her through the door.

The tavern was moderately filled- not too crowded, but there were still a few seats open here and there. Our group had reserved the room in the back, just in case the noise became a problem for the rest of the customers. Fights were the last thing we needed.

I led Leith back to the room, dodging in and out of tables, seats and drunkards. Leith was the only women in sight, minus the serving girl of course, and if I was not quick enough, she was bound to draw unwanted attention.

Opening the door to the back almost completely shot my ears, as the sound was a one eighty turn from the quiet men of Dale who enjoyed their ale in silence.

"Took your time, did ya, laddie?" Óin called, the rest of the Dwarves cheering and raising their mugs.

"Because I found someone I would like you all to meet." I called over the ruckus, stepping aside to let Leith through the wooden doorway. Luckily they all remembered their manners and the scraping of chairs against the wooden floor filled the room as they all stood.

"What a surprise." Balin said warmly, "You forgot to mention you were bringing a friend, Thorin."

"But I wanted to meet you all so badly." Leith interjected before I could open my mouth, "I wanted to thank you for what you did. Reclaiming Erebor, that is. My family did not live here as some of yours may have, but I can see it in the faces of the people, the happiness, you brought them all. A happiness I have yet to see anywhere else in Middle Earth, especially in Ered Luin. And now that I am living here, I am very grateful. Because I am happy."

Leith's speech caught all of us off guard, and a silence soon fell over the room. It was not surprising, hearing such words come from her, but I never knew how she felt toward the others.

"I do not mean to shower you with praises if you do not wish it." Leith began to stutter nervously when no one spoke, twisting at her skirt, "Or disrespect anyone in showing up uninvited, I- I just-"

"No." Bofur shook his head with a mustached smile, his hat flaps bouncing against his braids, "We all appreciate it, we really do. We just aren't hero's, miss, and you need not treat us as such."

"Leith." She breathed, smiling back to Bofur, "My name is Leith."

"She was the first maiden I met," I explained, taking a seat in an empty chair at the end of the table, Balin on my left and Leith taking a seat to my right, "You all remember Balin's idea for finding a queen."

"As if we could forget!" Bombur exclaimed, his great gut jiggling as he laughed, "So, what are the chances of you choosing the barbarian?"

"You told the others." I sighed to Balin, the rest of the Company guffawing.

Balin merely shrugged, a laughing glint in his eyes.

"That young one may make a good wife," Glóin was hardly able to contain himself, "In forty years!"

The ruckus began again as hands slapped the table and clapped shoulders, sloshed ale and held rumbling stomachs.

"Entertaining as usual." I chuckled with a deadpan voice when the noise had died down, "However, I think it is unfair that you all know Leith and she has only met a handful of the rest of you." I began to signal to the Dwarves closest to her and going down and around the table, "Here we have Dori, Nori and Ori, they are all brothers, and of course you have met Ori in the library, Bofur and Bombur, they, too, are brothers, with their cousin Bifur. He will not say much, as you might tell by the ax in his forehead. If he has anything to say to you, we can translate. Next are my own cousins, Oin and Gloin, and then Balin, who you have also met and-..." I paused as I surveyed the table, "Where is Dwalin? And Dís for that matter."

"She was not feeling so well." Balin explained, glancing to the others quickly, "Dwalin went to escort her home."

"I see." I said after a moments hesitation, not exactly enthralled by the idea of my Dwalin walking Dís home. I trusted my sister and my cousin, but she was royalty and others were bound to talk if they misunderstood Dwalin's intentions, "I will go check on her then. Perhaps next time, my friends."

"Oh no, I will go check on her, Thorin." Leith stood from her chair, the rest of the Dwarves hurrying to their feet as she rose, some chairs falling over in their haste.

"Are you sure?" I was surprised she would take such a chore- she had only met Dís once and did not know how fiery my sister could be when she was ill, "Do you even know where she resides?"

"Of course!" Leith smiled, something hidden behind her eyes, "She has invited me over before."

"Oh." I felt my mouth form into a circle as I watched Leith leave with a bow to the others. I only realized after she had left that I should have escorted her back to Erebor. She seemed to have settled in the last few days, and her cautious side all but disappeared.

"On a first name basis, eh?" Glóin chuckled, winking my direction.

I said nothing but simply raised my brows, closing the discussion after a few moments of laughter.

"Well, what of today?" Nori called down the table, "Does this Leith have some competition?"

"Hmm." My throat rumbled as I reached for the ale the others had placed before me, but held off on bringing it to my lips, "She has been married before."

My ears expected laughter, but they had all fallen silent instead.

"No one knows the whereabouts of one of them, and the other six supposedly died in accidents." I finally took a swig of the golden liquid, awaiting a response of some sort.

"You've got to be joking!" Dori exclaimed, leaning back in the wooden chair, "Seven husbands?!"

"And all of them mysteriously dead or gone." Bofur added with a shake of his head, "Disgusting."

Few words were exchanged afterward, and instead we drank our cares away. Even I drank a few too many. By the end of our fun, we were all swaying and chuckling on our way back to Erebor.

I still had it in mind to check on Dís, despite what Leith had said. She was my sister, after all, and sending Dwalin or Leith to keep her well was not a brotherly thing to do.

I cursed myself under my breath as I stumbled against a pillar, my vision blurring under the alcohol. Only a few more halls and steps and I would be to my sisters living quarters.

The steps were more difficult than I had perceived in my drunken state, and there were multiple times I almost rolled all the way back to the level before.

I groggily told myself this was the last time I would drink so heavily, but wondered how long it would take to break that promise.

I had finally reached the ornately carved door of Dís' room, and held up my fist to knock when it suddenly swung open, the hinges creaking lightly.

Instead of my sister, I found Leith, staring back at me with a similar look of surprise mirroring my own.

"Thorin. I didn't expect you to be back in Erebor so soon." She said, pushing me gently back a few steps as she shut the door behind her.

"Well, I thought I'd check on Dís." I slurred, trying to keep my head from fogging.

"She is alright." Leith insisted, not moving from the door. A twinge of anger burned through my gut.

"Why won't you let me in?" I grumbled, trying to push by her.

"Well for one, you are drunk, and secondly, your sister would rather talk to Dwalin now, and not you." Leith held firm to her spot in front of the door, face revealing nothing.

"Dwalin?" I mumbled, "Why Dwalin?"

"Your sister has been feeling lonely, Thorin." Leith sighed, "She enjoys his company."

"Am I not company enough?" I could not comprehend whether Leith meant friendly company, or perhaps something more.

"She values your friendship, Thorin, and mine, but would like Dwalin instead, for the moment." Leith explained, a look of annoyance flashing through her blue eyes.

"Lonely, you say?" I grunted, eyebrows furrowing.

"Since the loss of her sons, of course." Leith insisted, "Would you not feel the same?"

"Feel the same?" I whispered, taking a step back to balance myself, "I may not have lost sons, but I lost my nephews, Leith. I feel the same as my sister, and who better to comfort her than I?"

"Can you not leave your sister alone for one minute?" Leith flung her hands in the air, exasperation dripping from her voice.

"My sister is married." I growled, it becoming clear to me why my sister enjoyed Dwalin's company so well, "She does not need Dwalin. It is against the law."

"Her husband died at your side and you waited two years to tell her of his death." Leith held an accusing finger pointed toward my face, growling the words out. Dís and she must have been speaking to one another, "She lived in hope for two years that Airíli would come back only to have you tell her her hope was in vain. She has lived many years without her husband. Why can she not be happy once more?"

"You would not understand." I snorted, turning from her and making my way back to my room, "You are not a royal. If commoners want to remarry after their husband has passed, so be it. Let them be shunned from society, but to have an heir of Durin do so? She will bring dishonor to my name."

"Thorin, your sister should be more important to you than your own image!" Leith exclaimed from behind, no doubt following closely at my heels, "When Airíli died the only thing that kept her from death was her two sons, and now that both of them lie beneath her feet, she has no one left to live for."

"What about me?" I roared, twisting on my heel and grabbing at Leith's wrist, "Am I not good enough for my sister? Why could she not tell me this to my face instead of sending you?"

Leith ripped her wrist from my grasp, cheeks flushed in anger.

"She knew you would react like this." She rubbed at her wrist, hurt apparent in her eyes. Had I grabbed her that tightly?

"I guess it was a good thing I did not send the other maidens away." I growled, unable to find any other words for Leith, "Good day, miss."

Fatigue and blurriness forgotten, I trudged away, back toward my room and away from the infuriating women left standing in the halls.

My sister, under any circumstances, would never be allowed to be alone with Dwalin again. Let her be lonely. I will lock her in her room if that is the only solution. And Leith. Who had known she would mettle in affairs that did not involve her? How long had she and my sister spoken? What had they said about me behind my back?

I placed my hand on my cool, steal door nob, my anger melting slowly. I could feel an ache in my chest that did not settle well.

What had I done?

The image I had awoken to after the battle was burned to my mind. I watch feebly as a thought played out, eyes closed as I tried to bare it. I was watching the burial of Dís, driven to take her own life as she felt alone in the world with a brother who would not allow her to be happy.

I pushed my forehead against my door, angry tears at the corner of my eyes.

How could I be so foolish? And the things I said to Leith... This drinking was the cause of it.

I wished to return to Leith, to apologize, beg if I must, for her forgiveness. To take back the words I had thrown out so carelessly. But in my condition, I would only make matters worse. I shakily opened my door and stepped in, hopeful to make amends tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**_Pronunciations;_**

_**Ninian- "nin-ee-ann"**_

**_Hurush- "who-roosh"_**

**_Rufina- "roo-feen-uh"_**

**_Swidhun- "swid-un"_**

_**Oswin- "oz-win"**_

**_Kenelm- "ken-elm"_**

**_Roshanack- "rosh-ann-ack"_**

**_Sigihild- "sig-i-hild"_**

**_Idunn- "i-dun"_**

**_Peudhar- "pew-dar"_**

* * *

**There we go! We've got some conflict. Maybe Leith isn't as perfect as Thorin thinks...**

**I'd love some feedback everyone! c: **

**And what do you think is going on with Dís and Dwalin, eh? **

**Don't forget to leave you thoughts!**

**~The Penned Tekrid**


	6. Morcant Daughter of Brennus

**Getting lots of follows, which I do enjoy but not a whole lot of comments, which I enjoy much more!**

**If you really do like this fanfiction, please leave a review or comment to let me know people are still interested!**

**And I hope you all like Morcant!**

* * *

**Chapter Six; Morcant, Daughter of Brennus**

I had hoped for a refreshing morning to begin my day off in a better mood in preparation for apologizing to Leith and confronting my sister, but Mahal above, I awoke the exact opposite.

Not only did my pounding skull keep me up half the night, I was also abruptly woken by the crashing of some dishes out side of my door by a servant. My splitting head ache would not allow me to fall back into a restless sleep, so instead I began my morning routine an hour early. All for the better, as my body was still sluggish from the drinking the night before. It wasn't until I began to leave I found a note just on the inside of my bedroom floor. I picked it up, expecting the nearly illegible scrawl of a servant or friend requesting an early meeting, or something of the likes, but was surprised to find the neat cursive of a woman's handwriting.

_My Dearest Lord, King Thorin under the Mountain,_

_I would like to give you my deepest apologies for my rude and petty behavior yesterday night. You are right: I am not royalty, I do not understand such customs, and I fear I never will. I was simply looking out for the well being of a friend, your sister. If you will take my apology, I thank you. If not, that is your burden to bare. _

_~Leith_

The formality of the short note was unsurprising, and most definitely written by Leith. She had a way slipping back and forth between friend and 'subject'.

With a sigh I slipped the folded note into my pocket and began my morning duties.

* * *

"Ah, Morcant. I was wondering when I would see you." I tried to sound as friendly as possible when I bowed to Fallon's younger sister, who stood waiting for me at the banquet doors, as stiff and foreboding as her sister. They shared many resemblances, including the animal hide pants, dark skin and light tattoos. Morcant's face, on the other hand, was littered with piercings, from nose to mouth. She also had much darker, messier hair, and a lack of eyebrows which was simply unnerving.

She bowed back, surprisingly enough, and took my arm when I extended it to begin our walk. Like her sister, she towered over me. Had it not been for their beards, I would have made the assumption they were women and not Dwarrowdams.

"Well, since I already know about your family and background, Morcant, tell me about yourself, and what you would do if you were queen." I began, already dreading the answers I was bound to receive.

"If you choose me queen, you come with family." She stated firmly, glancing around the columns curiously.

"I would come with you?" Just as I thought, "I must stay here and rule my kingdom, Morcant. I would not be able to come with you."

"Why stay?" She shot back, dark eyes narrowed, "Stay in one place, get attacked easily. On move, harder to be killed."

"Valid point." I agreed, "But Erebor is a mighty fortress. When you wander, you are limited on the things you must bring, including weapons, essentials, housing, resources."

"Yes." Morcant grunted, "But our way better."

"Mmm." I hummed, an uneasily feeling sinking into my heart. I could be apologizing to Leith by now.

"Thorin." I glanced up at Morcant who stared at me with intense eyes, "Why you make announcement? Why you not find queen in mountain?"

"I wanted to meet every eligible maiden." I stated, wondering why she was asking the questions and not I.

"Have you met one?" Morcant stopped in her tracks, releasing my arm and facing me.

"Met one what? An eligible maiden?" Morcant nodded at my words, not tearing her gaze from mine, "Well, yes. I suppose I have."

"Then why you meet others," The dark haired Dwarf insisted, "If you find her? Each day time get shorter with each maiden. I see. You no like others. Or my family."

"I never said I do not like your family." I insisted, "Your customs are very different from ours and I find it odd your family would come to such an offer bearing not one, but two daughters."

"Parents no like nomad life." Morcant admitted after a moments hesitation, "But that all we know, me and siblings. Father think this would stop wandering in our hearts."

"You have lived in solitude most of your life." I murmured, enjoying our chat quite well, "Adjusting would be difficult."

"Yes." Morcant sighed, eyes dropping to the ground, "But I try. I try to convince sister to stay, but she no like mountain. Like prison, she says. Trapped like hunted animal."

"You are welcomed to stay if you find the will to." I said with a smile. Perhaps I had misjudged this family.

"You never answer question." Morcant said suddenly, "Why you no choose first one?"

"My adviser pointed out it would not be fair to the rest of the families that traveled here." I insisted, leaning comfortably against a stone pillar.

"But you get hope up for failure." Morcant pointed out, "If you already chose."

"Well." I sighed, blinking slowly. I would rather discuss this with Balin, but Morcant was the only one thus far, other than Leith, who showed any interest in what I was saying, "I have upset her."

"Then why no go fix?" Morcant growled with a shake of her head, "All men same. No thoughts."

"I-I planned to!" I exclaimed, taken back at her sudden outburst.

"Then go." Morcant motioned down the hall with an extended hand, her eyebrow-less forehead raised.

"Thank you." I held a hand out to Morcant. Once she took it, I shook firmly, "And I am sorry to have wasted your time."

"No, no waste time. Morcant made friend." She said with a grin, "And give friend sense. Beside, I no make good wife, no make good queen."

"You would be a good adviser, nonetheless." I pointed out with a half smile, "You seem aware of the world in more ways than one. I hope you stay."

"We see." She gave a bark of laughter before exiting down the hall way in large strides.

With a deep breath, I turned and began my trek to Dís'.

* * *

I placed my hand on the door nob, turning it slowly as to make no noise. I had considered knocking, but she was my sister, after all. We did not need such formalities.

I shut the door behind me, listening closely for the sound of movement, unsure whether she was home or not. Instead, I heard two voices.

"You did not need to do that, Leith." Dís spoke from her bedroom, footsteps pacing around the room, "Now he is angry with me."

"If there is anyone he is angry with, it is me." I heard Leith sigh on the other side of wall, "What was I thinking? Of all the Dwarves, I though he at least would understand what I meant."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself." Dís snapped, stopping her pacing momentarily, "He is a male. They do not understand us much as we, even if he thinks he does."

I could feel my eyes begin to roll as I leaned against the wall. I should not be eavesdropping, but I had already heard too much to announce my presence.

"Do you think he will take my apology?" Leith asked quietly, voice quivering, "I feel awful about the things I said to him."

"From what I have heard him say about you, Leith, he already loves you too dearly to be angry for long." Dís insisted, her bed suddenly squeaking as if she were sitting down.

I felt a knot form in my throat. Did I love her in such a manner? True, I enjoyed her company, she always had an interesting word to put in, and she would make a good queen, wife and mother, but did that mean I love her? My father once said he grew to love my mother, as they had an arranged marriage by my grandfather. Would I grow to love Leith in the same way?

"Thorin!" I jumped in shock, Leith suddenly standing just outside of the doorway, her face flushed not in embarrassment, but anger, it seemed.

Dís' head was next to appear, equally annoyed as Leith.

Before I could even open my mouth, Leith had shoved by me and was out the door, not bothering to close it behind her.

"Now you've done it." Dís murmured, shutting the wooden door, arms crossing in disappointment, "Spying, are we?"

"I did not mean to." I insisted, taking a seat at the small table resting in the center of the room, "I was coming to check-"

"That I was not with Dwalin?" Dís finished bitterly, mouth a line.

"I overreacted." I sighed after a moment, "I did not mean what I said to Leith."

"You were drunk." She finished, sitting across from me, "You thought and said foolish things."

"Aye." I agreed, "My point exactly. And I came to make amends-"

"And only made things worse." She said rather matter-of-factually.

"I know my faults. You do not need to rub them in." I mumbled to the table, eyes averted.

"Sometimes I feel I better or you will go and make the same mistakes again, brother." Dís sighed, leaning her cheek against her palm, "I care for Dwalin, but we are merely friends. Honest. Leith realized what she had accidentally insinuated and came for my advice."

"I-... I didn't realize." I whispered after a few seconds of silence, "I came willing to let you have your way. I realized I cannot lose you as well."

"You thought my choosing Dwalin was a choice between life and death?" Her eyebrows shot up, sadness wrinkling her skin, "I could never leave you behind, Thorin, despite my loneliness."

"Then I have plagued my mind with wrong thoughts." I rubbed my fingers across the rough wooden table, "What about Leith?"

"What about her?" Dís questioned, standing to retrieve a mug of some sort from a counter.

"She is not happy with me."

"That much is obvious." She snorted, taking a sip from her mug.

"Dís, please." I hit the table lightly with my fist, tired of my sisters jests.

"There is nothing to say, Thorin. She may be sour with you now, but it will pass before the next day is up. Give her space and she will calm down. I will speak to her, if that makes you feel better." Dís continued on, talking as if there were nothing the matter.

"How can you be so sure?" I pondered, feeling my stomach sink with each passing second.

"How?" She chuckled, a smile on her face, "Airíli and I argued very much like the two of you, if not more fiercely. But each time passed, despite it all, and our love never changed. In fact, it became stronger with each apology."

"Do you think I love her?" I whispered, unable to answer my own questions.

"Now that is something I cannot say." Dís said seriously with a shake of her head, "That is a question you must answer for yourself."

"How did you know you loved your husband then?" I was becoming desperate. Love was not a necessity to have a queen and heirs, but I was confused.

"It is like the love you have for your kin, Thorin. For me. You would die for them, burden yourself to make them smile, do whatever favor they would ask of you. Sadden at their frown, rejoice at their laugh. Just as you would feel love for a brother or a father, you will love Leith or whomever you choose to spend your many years with."

* * *

**Dís time, yay.**

**So yes, I hope you all enjoyed a character who wasn't extremely annoying. I know I did. Still not sure what kind of role Morcant is going to play later on, because I want to write more for her... Any ideas?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~The Penned Tekrid**


End file.
